Un:c
un:c, pronounced anku (アンク), and formerly Sune-chama (スネちゃま) is an with an energetic voice. He usually sings with a sharp, high and voice, as for example in his cover of "Leia" . His high voice however can equally well sound cute and childish, which he uses quite often such as in his cover of "Yuukei Yesterday" . His cute voice can also go rather boyish-deep, as to be seen in his most popular cover, "Yobanashi Deceive" , which has over 316K views as of August 2013. He at times might sing in a more mellow voice, for example, his "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." . It also shows both his high voice and deep voice. un:c also likes to insert entertaining ad-libs or spoken lines like in his cover of "Nekomimi Archive" . and extra melodies or chants such as in his cover of "Hakkin Disco" or "Setsuna Trip" . As seen in his "Senbonzakura" cover, he also sometimes includes little rap sequences into his covers, though more seldom. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # 2GS First Trip (May 08, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # Pallet ( album) (Released on November 17, 2013) # (Released on December 11, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # KRAD VORTEX (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.01.06) (as Sune-chama) # "Tomodachi Ijou Koibito Miman" (2008.01.11) (as Sune-chama) # "Hardrock de Mikkumiku!!!!!" (2008.02.17) (as Sune-chama) # "Let's! Ohime-sama dakko wo Hogoshadouhan" (2008.02.24) (as Sune-chama) # "Hokori Kabutteta Uchi no Medley" (2008.07.19) (as Sune-chama) # "IMMORAL" (2009.03.20) # "Don't say Lazy" -boys' school ver.- (2009.05.31) # "Fuwa Fuwa Jikan" (2009.06.18) # "RE:BRIDGE" (2009.07.21) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.31) # "Go Forward" (2009.10.20) # "Blue" (2010.01.11) # "R-18" (2010.02.15) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.06.06) # "Pants Nugeru mon!" (2010.06.10) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.09.25) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! song) (2010.10.05) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.21) # "Seikan Hikou" -Jazz arrange- (2010.12.31) # "Koiiro Byouto" -MikuoxAkaito version- (2011.01.23) # "Leia" (2011.02.02) # "Otoko no Ko Memorable" (2011.03.11) # "Last Effect" (2011.04.22) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.01) # "Black Rebel" (2011.07.17) # "Ouchi he Kaerou" (Let's Go Home) (2011.09.30) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.09) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped after Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.12.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2012.01.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.07) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Anpanman wo Nomlish Honyaku" (2012.03.02) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of Valentine Day Kiss) feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "BADYEAR" (2012.03.28) # "Odoroshi Rider" (2012.04.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.05.16) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2012.06.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2012.07.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) (2012.08.03) # "Children Record" (2012.08.18) # "Scapegoat Amplifier" (2012.09.06) # "Kurumi Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Tenso Distress" (Flying Mouse Distress) (2012.09.24) # "Deadline Circus" feat. un:c, MidoriInu. and Purikuma (2012.09.28) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.12) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.27) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.11.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Kami Kyoku" (Godly Song) (2012.12.14) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, kazyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2013.02.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. un:c and kradness (2013.04.22) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.24) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.01) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Life Line" (2013.05.16) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. un:c, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2013.06.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. un:c, Yuikonnu and Hotori (2013.06.22) # "Albino" (2013.07.03) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.02) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.10) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.09.19) # "Ore wa Cookie wo Yaki Tsudzukeru" (2013.09.30) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magic Robot) (2013.10.24) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.27) # "Mr. Déjà vu" (2013.11.23) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.13) }} Discography For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |crossfadeNNDID = sm19688576 |crossfadeYTID = 5N1DunfvR9M |toranoana = 04/0030/09/43/040030094355 |melonbooks = 213001012606 |amazon = B00AQTYXXU |three = 006001000156 |track1title = Setsuna Trip |track1info = (Momentary Trip) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = Last Note. |track2title = Children Record |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Shunkan Hideout |track3info = (Moment Hideout) |track3lyricist = Task |track3composer = Task |track3arranger = Task |track4title = Sayoko |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = UtataP |track6title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track6info = (Netgame Addicts Sprechchor) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = |||Toluthin Antenna||| |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track8info = (1,2 Fanclub) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Dead Line Circus |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Jessica |track10lyricist = Kururingo |track10composer = Kururingo |track10arranger = Kururingo |track11title = Hatsukoi no Ehon ~ another story ~ |track11info = (First Love Picture Book ~ another story ~) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arranger = HoneyWorks |track12title = Toeto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = TravoltaP |track12arranger = TravoltaP |track13title = Kami Kyoku |track13info = (Godly Song) |track13lyricist = OnyuuP |track13composer = OnyuuP |track13arranger = }} |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = ↑Jinsei Game↓ |track3info = -ikasama mix- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Yuzuhiko |track3arranger = |track4title = Gigantic O.T.N |track4info = (un:c, kradness (chorus), Mafumafu (chorus)) |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Pink Stick LUV |track5info = (un:c Hashiyan) |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Taketori Overnight Sensation |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = HoneyWorks |track6arranger = |track7title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Last Note. |track7arranger = |track8title = Saikyouiku |track8info = (un:c, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = |track9title = Hoshiai |track9info = (un:c, Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP) |track9lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track9composer = LeftyMonsterP |track9arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track10title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track10info = (un:c, Amatsuki (chorus), Mafumafu (chorus)) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = |track11title = Houkago Stride |track11info = |track11lyricist = Last Note. |track11composer = Last Note. |track11arranger = |track12title = Arikitari Heroes |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Abstract Nonsense |track13info = -Arrange ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Neru |track13arranger = Mafumafu |track14title = Motteke! Sailor Fuku |track14info = (Lucky☆Star OP) (Bonus track) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery |BADYEAR.png|un:c as seen in "BADYEAR" Illust. by Shidu (しづ) |unc_white_day_kiss.25793483_p1.png|un:c as seen in "White Day Kiss" |un:c twitter.png| un:c's twitter icon |unc twitter.jpg|un:c as seen on his twitter |anku Yay Yay Yay.png|un:c as seen in his "Yay! Yay! Yay!" dance cover |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|From left to right: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Unc blog.png|un:c as seen in his blog banner }} Trivia * He says he has low blood pressure.His blog profile * The first thing he does when he comes home is to turn on the computer. * He sleeps an average of 5 hours per day. * He updates his blog 1 to 2 times a day. * He started dieting and training to build up stamina for live concerts, and he was able to lose 4kg, he has 6kg left to reach his goal.A Twitter post about his diet training He has been doing this for one or two months and is taking it easy.A Twitter post about his 1-2 Month * He is currently 64kg, and his height is 169cm.A Twitter post about his height * He likes pietro dressing.A Twitter post about pietro dressing * He claims to have a bra size of B.A Twitter post about his bra size * He has a mascot dog, analogically to his name pronounced "anku", named Wanku, for which he has created a Twitter account for. Un:c has dressed up like him in his dance cover of "Yay! Yay! Yay!" before. External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2GS Category:Teito Hanayoi Category:Circle of Friends